Chaotic
by st-esther
Summary: The devil is real, he's not a little red men with horns and tail. He can be beautiful, because he used to be god's favourite -America Horror Story- Kai yang bertemu dengan Sehun di rumah barunya, dan menjalani rintangan bersamanya. Lalu memecahkan teka - teki bersama. Hunkai's story.


Aku menyiapkan barang – barang bawaanku, karena kami akan pindah rumah. Aku bingung dengan ibuku lagipula beberapa bulan yang lalu kami sudah pindah juga. Tapi tetap saja. Ada masalah lain mengenai ayahku. Ia berselingkuh dengan wanita yang seumuran denganku. Maka dari itu ibuku meminta kami pindah ke rumah yang baru. Pernah ibuku meminta untuk bercerai, tapi tidak dilakukan, lagipula aku juga tak ingin mereka bercerai. Ibuku hanya meminta kami pindah ke rumah baru. Dan hubungan ayahku dengan selingkuhannya berakhir. Meskipun kurasa tidak, kar'na aku yakin ia masih berhubungan dengannya di lain waktu. Ibuku membeli rumah di dekat Seattle, dekat dengan permukiman warga lain. Rumah yang cukup murah. Tapi aku bingung kenapa rumah tersebut di bilang murah padahal terlihat dari luar sangat besar.

Aku anak tunggal dalam keluarga ini, ayah dan ibuku kurasa tidak berpikiran untuk memiliki momongan baru. Aku ingin bertanya mengapa, tapi karena kejadian masa lalu ayahku yang membuat kami pindah ke tempat baru, aku mengurungkan niatku.

Ayahku seorang dosen psikolog dan juga psikiater di New York University. Kampus elit bukan. Tapi bukan berarti kalau ayahku seorang psikiater, aku memiliki mental dan jiwa yang baik. Tapi tidak denganku, aku terlalu rapuh. Tidak seperti kalian pikirkan, hidup di dunia itu sangat menyebalkan aku ingin mengakhiri hidupku, tapi aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kesedihan pada ibuku atau ayahku.

…

Kami sampai di rumah baru yang ayah dan ibuku beli. Ayahku berbincang dengan seorang yang menjual rumah ini. Pemilik rumah ini tidak ada jadi di kepemilikan ini masih di pegang oleh pemerintah di sini. Aku menyusuri ruangan yang cukup besar untuk ruang tamu. Lalu dapur yang tertata dengan rapi dan elegan. Aku naik menyusuri tangga mencari kamar yang akan kujadikan miliki. Aku menyukai suasana rumah ini, besar tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Rumah besar yang menyeramkan, meski rumah ini memiliki cahaya yang temaram di sepanjang jalan. Tapi ada tempat yang terang juga. Aku keluar melihat taman belakang, ada lorong yang tiangnya terdiri dari batuan, seperti bangunan kastil. Tiang tersebut dililit oleh tanaman hijau dengan bunga merah keungungan. Aku berjalan mengikuti lorong tersebut—"Kau pemilik baru?" Tanya seseorang dari belakan. Raut wajahnya yang tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun, warna rambut pirangnya, bibirnya yang tipis. Aku terpukau melihat dia berdiri di hadapanku.

"Oh maaf. Aku Sehun tetangga sebelah, kau penghuni baru rumah ini, hah?" aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Kurasa aku mulai gila karena melihat ketampanannya.

"Ya, aku penghuni baru di sini. Aku tinggal bersama ayah dan ibuku."

"Kuharap kau menyukai suasana di sini." Lalu menyeringai. Setelah itu terdengar panggilan ibuku.

"Kai…" panggil ibuku dari dalam rumah. Aku menoleh mencari lelaki tadi yang bernama Sehun.

"Kita harus mengambil rumah ini, Mom. Aku menyukainya." Aku melenggang masuk ke rumah itu dan membawa beberapa barangku. Sepertinya ayahku membawakannya ke dalam. Aku pergi menaiki tangga membawa barangku ke tempat tidurku yang tadi kupilih. Aku melihat pintu tersebut sudah tertulisa nama 'Kai's' berarti tadi ayahku menaruh stiker itu. Aku masuk membaringkan diriku di atas tempat tidurku. Memutar music kesukaanku sekencang mungkin.

"Kecilkan musikmu, Kai!" teriak suara ibuku dari bawah.

"Hey, tidak baik kau hanya mengenal namaku, tapi aku tak mengenal namamu." Aku memekik kaget melihat seseorang di samping tempat tidurku sedang berdiri. "Kau membuatku kaget, Sehun." Aku berteriak frustasi, ia menginginkanku mati konyol karena serangan jantung. "Kau seperti seorang psikopat yang siap – siap membunuh mangsanya."—"Kau tidak mengunci pintumu."

"Apakah ini sambutan dari tetangga yang ingin mengunjung penghuni baru?" tanyanya sambil duduk di pinggir kasurku.

"Pergilah, Sehun."

"Kau ingin mengusirku, akan ku katakana ke ibumu bahwa kau mengusirku. Padahal aku di sini ingin memperkenalkan diri." Apa yang memperkenalkan diri. Ia sudah mengagetiku dua kali. Itu menyebalkan.

"Mom, bagaimana tetangga kita bisa masuk dengan seenaknya ke kamarku?" teriakku dari atas.

"Kai, kau harus menghargainya. Ia hanya ingin berkenalan denganmu." Ibuku tersenyum kepada Sehun. Bagaimana ibuku bisa di ambang pintu, secepat itukah ia berlari menaiki tangga?

"Di mulai dari mana kita perkenalan?" tanyaku.

Ia mengidikan bahunya, tidak tahu. Ingin aku lempar sepatu kekepalanya. "Aku Kim Jongin, Kai kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Salam kenal."

"Aku Oh Sehun, Sehun. Salam kenal, Jongin."

"Aku tak ing—"

"Tapi aku ingin memanggil namamu dengan itu, Jongin."

Kami baru saja berkenalan, tapi ia berlaku seintens ini. Apa yang dipikirkan Sehun sebenarnya. Ia membuatku ingin membunuhnya sekarang juga. Tatapan matanya seperti membaca situasi dari dalam diriku. Ia seakan ingin mengetahui diriku lebih jauh.

"Jongin, mengapa kau memakai baju lengan panjang padahal udara di luar cukup panas." Apa yang ia lakukan, apa ia sedang mengorek informasi dari dalam diriku? Apa yang ia ingin lakukan sekarang? "Aku mengetahui semua tentangmu, Jongin. Kau tak bisa bersembunyi terus menerus, mereka akan segera tahu, bahwa serapuh apa dirimu." Sehun memajukan dirinya menatap intens mataku mencari sesuatu, ia seperti menggali lubang yang sangat dalam. Aku juga tidak mungkin memberitahu semuanya kepada orang asing seperti dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu Sehun, aku tidak mengerti." Aku memundurkan diriku hingga tiang – tiang penyangga tempat tidurku.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikannya Jongin. Kau tidak bersembunyi dari hadapanku." Aku bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataannya.

Ia menyentuh lenganku dengan lembut. Aku terdiam melihat pergerakannya. Ia melihat luka di sekujur lengan ku. Terdapat garis – garis merah seperti luka sayatan."Kau tak bisa bersembunyi lagi, karena seperti apapun kau bersembunyi aku pasti menemukanmu."

"Aku tahu seperti apa luka yang kau miliki, karena aku pernah seperti dirimu. Aku serapuh dirimu yang sekarang, tapi aku sudah melupakan semua itu." Ia tersenyum hangat menatapku.

Sehun yang membuatku ingin tenggelam dari bumi ini. Apa maksud perlakuan yang ia berikan tadi. Ia hanya orang asing yang tak mengetahui asal usulku. Ia hanya tetangga yang sok tau mengatakan bahwa ia mengetahui semua tentang diriku. Persetan dengan dirinya. Apa maksud dia berlakuan seperti itu di depan orang yang ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku ingin membunuh dirinya sekarang. Ia membuat diriku gila. Apa yang kurasakan berbeda dengan apa yang ia rasakan, ini kehidupan diriku bukan dirinya. Ia tidak sepatutnya mengatakan sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak ia benar ketahui.

Aku berlari ke kamar mandi mencari obat penenang. Aku selalu meminum itu di saat panik ataupun yang membuat diriku ingin membunuh diriku. Aku menangis sejadinya. Aku memikirkan Sehun yang seperti itu tadi. "Jongin maafkan aku." Ia memeluk diriku. Aku harus meminum obat itu secepatnya. Ia menarik tanganku lalu membuang obat itu.

"Maafkan aku telah membuat dirimu takut, Jongin. Maaf." Ia memeluk diriku lebih dalam, aku menyukai kehangatan yang ia berikan. Aku diam menikmati pelukan hangatnya. Aku ingin berdiam lama seperti ini dengannya. Baru kali ini aku merasa bahwa diriku diingikan lagi di dunia ini.


End file.
